Eternal
by khparisi
Summary: Riku Replica: [to the real Riku] Well, well. You've changed. Last time we met, you were afraid of the darkness, but not anymore. Riku: How can you tell? - Riku Replica: Because I'm you. - Riku: No, I'M me. - Riku Replica: "I'm me," he says. It must be nice, being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony! A few Final Fantasy Charecters!
1. Chapter 1: What to Do with Tifa

**Riku**

Dont Forget to leave comments and please like and follow**!**

**keep reading all the chapters there is actually more to this story not just Riku.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan Unfolds

**Riku**

**Comments and folllows would be great**


	3. Chapter 3: Swirling Actions

**Riku**

**Review and follow please don't forget.  
>the story is just beggining so stay tuned for more DRAMA!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Tomato Attack

PLOT TWIST:

**Tifa**

**Stay tuned for alot more twists and ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Golden Rock

Riku bent down and picked up a golden chipped rock

Dont forget to leave comments especially of charecters and ideas you want to see in my book because im very flexible 


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Toast

Kairi sat and waited as her toast cooked in the toaster with butter already on it

I hope you enjoy my book so far I'm working on writing more. Don't forget to look at my page.  
>It will explain my wonderful book. <p>


	7. Chapter 7: The Funny Door

Rikku had a joke to tell Yuna and Paine

Rikku: Knock Knock

Yuna: Who's there

Rikku: Cow goes

Yuna: Cow goes who

Paine: Here we go (dramatic eye roll)

Rikku: NO, Cow goes moo

Paine: ugh

Yuna: (giggle) Good one Rikku

Check my page and write requests 


	8. Chapter 8: The Little Airplane

Namine spun in her kitchen going round and round while making airplane noises Very loudly.

Remember to check out my page and leave ideas and reactions to how crazy and out of hand this story is getting! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Burning Sensation

Kairi sat and ate her burnt toast with butter put into the toaster with it. The toast was disgusting but she still ate.

REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND GO TO MY PAGE! NOBODY IS! 


	10. Chapter 10: Love Triangle

Riku couldn't hold his feelings back anymore he had to tell Namine that he was in love with Kairi.

OMG the stories firing up... lets continue shall we 


	11. Chapter 11: Out of this World

Claire aka Lightning started to fly when she stepped outside and couldn't stop floating. She ended up going into outerspace and met some aliens.

This chapter is CRAZY! 


	12. Chapter 12: Puppets

Rikku had another joke for Yuna and Paine

Rikku: What did one sock puppet say to the other

Yuna: What

Rikku: Looks like you need a hand

Yuna: (giggles) your on fire Rikku

Paine: Oh god 


	13. Chapter 13: Confession

Leon was telling Rinoa how she felt about him by flirting

Leon: your face is good

Rinoa: (backs away slowly)

NEXT DAY

Leon: I like your eyes. Let me see them better (Gets closer and stares into eyes)

Rinoa: I think that was my friend calling, I should go. 


	14. Chapter 14: The Criss Cross

Sarah decided to make cherry pie.

Have fun reading! 


	15. Chapter 15: True Love

Riku told namine and she asked kairi if she liked him and she said "sure"

This chapter is alot I know but it's ok 


	16. Chapter 16: The Motorcycle

Cloud found a motorcycly that was pink and bought it

Comment and follow. 


	17. Chapter 17: The Song

Aerith sang a song to a tree

Don't be afraid to comment. 


	18. Chapter 18: Piranah Fish

Kairi and Riku went to see cloud jump over a pond of piranah fish riding his new pink bike.

Comment, Fav, Follow, and visit my page 


	19. Chapter 19: The Bear

Yuna stopped when she saw a bear. Soon Tidas arrived and scared the bear away. These two lovebirds kissed for 2.7 seconds.

Comment, Fav, Follow, and visit my page 


	20. Chapter 20: Animal

Hope hoped that he would see a ballon animal dog that costs $500

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't been getting to this i was really busy with school starting and soccer.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: The Epic Battle

Aqua and Axel had a water and fire fight.

Comments and Follows are welcome. I work really hard on these and you people don't appreciate my work 


	22. Chapter 22: The Broken Roof

Xion climbed up the side of a house and finally got to the roof 500 stories later. Then the roof broke and she fell through to find a contolope on a counter.

This story is taking so much effort I can't even contain anymore. 


End file.
